Magic Items
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Magic items have wonderful powers ranging from helping you with upgrades to boosting various things in your village and army." ---- *'Summary' **These special items are stored inside your Town Hall and Builder Hall. Within their interfaces, you will have the ability to see the full list of all the Magic Items, the ones you have acquired being first. You can also read descriptions and sell them for Gems. **Magic Items provide benefits to your buildings, your troops, your heroes, spells, and anything else in-game. **Some Magic Items will provide boosts to production, while others will instantly complete an upgrade in progress, as well as other miscellaneous benefits. **If you have a Magic Item you don’t need, then you have the option to cash in that Magic Item for Gems. **There are 4 ways to obtain Magic Items: by achieving certain reward tiers in Clan Games and in Season Challenges, by completing objectives in certain Events, and by buying them through the Trader or the Shop. **Relevant Magic Items (such as the Power Potion) are available for use in Clan Wars. **Your inventory of Magic Items can be accessed through the Town Hall or Builder Hall, though some Magic Items cannot be used directly from this inventory screen. **Magic Items cannot be stolen by attackers in any way. ---- *'Examples' **Currently, there are 23 different Magic Items being offered. 5 of these are books, 7 are potions, 5 are runes, 4 are hammers and the final two are a shovel and a wall ring. **Each type of Magic Item has a different function: for example, the books are used to instantly complete upgrades, while runes are used to fill resource storages. **You can only hold up to a certain number of each Magic Item: 5 of each potions and shovels, 1 of each book, rune and hammer, and 25 of wall rings. The only way to exceed this limit is to purchase them from the Shop. Prior to the December 2018 update, any excess Magic Items obtained from Events would also be an exception to this limit, and can still be held. **If Magic Items are obtained from Events or Season Challenges and will not be able to fit into the inventory, they can be sold instead for Gems. Excess Magic Items from Clan Games rewards cannot be sold and cannot be chosen as an option for a reward tier. **A full list of Magic Items and their functions can be found here: Magic Items/List ---- *'Trivia' **Magic Items were added during the 2017 December update, along with the Clan Games and Strongman's Caravan. The five Books and the Power, Resource, Training Potions were introduced. **The Builder Potion, Wall Ring and the five Runes were added in the 2018 March update. **The Clock Tower Potion and the four Hammers were added in the 2018 October update. **The Hammers, the Hero Potion and Magic Shovels were added during the 2018 December update. ***Magic Hammers, unlike all other Magic Items, can only be acquired through the League Shop by being bought with League Medals. **The Magic Items were moved to Town Hall from Clan Castle in the 2019 Spring update. **The Research Potion was added in the June 2019 Update. ---- *'List of Magic Items' de:Magische Gegenstände Category:Gameplay Category:Clan Games